


Чистое небо

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Star Wars!AU. Командер Касл – беспощадное орудие Первого Ордена, повстанцы зовут его Карателем. В борьбу за его душу вступает девушка из Сопротивления по имени Карен, ученица таинственного слепого джедая.





	Чистое небо

**Author's Note:**

> AU, неграфичное насилие, смерть персонажа. Действие начинается сразу по окончанию фильма “Звездные войны: Последние джедаи”. Каноничные для Звездных войн персонажи подразумеваются, но не упоминаются.

Искристо-белая, режущая глаза на солнце поверхность Крэйта была исчерчена алой вязью, запятнана алыми брызгами. На самом деле — всего лишь вскрылась соляная корка, обнажая красную почву. Просто и совсем не поэтично.  
Так командер Касл и сказал, когда они четким шагом направились на теперь уже бывшую базу Сопротивления. Штурмовики уже проверили ее и доложили, что ни одного повстанца не обнаружено, и теперь младшее командование подтягивалось на базу лично — то ли чтобы отчитать подчиненных за промах, допущенный на самом деле высшим командованием, то ли чтобы решить, стоят ли бывшие шахты того, чтобы разместить в них какие-либо силы Первого Ордена.  
Графичные росчерки красного, оставленные кораблями, после обстрела затерялись в целом карминном море — и сколько сапог промаршировало к базе после битвы, превращая остатки гладкой белой глазури в красноватое месиво.  
— А по-моему, очень даже поэтично, — отозвался адмирал Руссо; его глаза искрились весельем, будто бы начиненные мелкими и острыми сверкающими льдинками. — Представь себе танцовщицу, вычерчивающую красные восьмерки на белом. А вместо этого они воткнули здесь шахты по добыче минералов. Никакого воображения, не так ли? Будь здесь планета казино, мы с вами, командер, пили бы здесь искристое, а не маршировали бы на базу повстанцев.  
— Мы маршировали бы на базу повстанцев на какой-нибудь другой планете, — хмуро щурясь, ответил командер Касл.  
Адмирал Руссо был единственным здесь, на чьем лице играла довольная улыбка, будто они не упустили только что всех повстанцев, а одержали сокрушительную победу. Впрочем, такая улыбка всегда играла на его лице, если ему удавалось сделать или изобрести нечто такое, до чего все остальные не додумались.  
— Это поразительная неудача, — пояснил он Каслу, лучась ярче соли под солнцем. — После такого фиаско высшее командование просто обязано перегрызть само себя. Готовьтесь к повышению, командер — я выбью нам с вами отличные места с лучшим видом.  
— Уместно ли обсуждать это здесь? — впереди и позади них шагало еще по взводу штурмовиков, но вопрос был неискренним: командера Касла устраивало любое звание до тех пор, пока оно позволяло ему делать то, что он делал лучше всего.  
— Да мы уже все обсудили, командер.  
Шаг адмирала Руссо был легким и пружинистым, в отличие от тяжелой поступи командера Касла. Адмирал Руссо был блестящим молодым выскочкой, непринужденно танцевавшим сквозь планетарные системы и должности в Первом Ордене, оставляя после себя сожженные базы повстанцев, но его опорой был именно командер Касл, который и отыскивал цели, направлял огнеметы, выполняя всю грязную работу. Он умел ее исполнять и не боялся замараться — беспощадное орудие Первого Ордена, не жалеющее никого.  
Наконец они пересекли границу тени, отбрасываемой горами, — долгожданное облегчение, даже от остатков соли на солнце глаза слезились, — а еще спустя минуту вошли на базу. Командер Касл перчаткой отряхнул алую пыль, налипшую на белоснежный мундир, когда у его ног скользнуло что-то переливчатое — вулптекс, снежная лиса, ощетинившаяся кристалликами, будто обросшая льдом или все той же солью. Лиса вилась рядом, будто не понимая, к кому пришла выпрашивать ласку, и у командера Касла мелькнуло странное желание протянуть руку и потрогать ее необычный мех; адмирал Руссо продолжал что-то рассказывать, когда от серой стены отделилась серая тень и метнулась к ним...  
И беспечный смех еще отражался на лице адмирала Руссо, когда командер Касл закрыл его собой и почувствовал обжигающий огонь из бластера под ребрами. На белом мундире расцвело алое пятно.

 

***

Медицинский дроид заканчивал штопку, когда Руссо вошел в отсек Касла и направился к шкафчику налить себе чего-нибудь ледяного. Поверх бокала он окинул Касла взглядом — все эти шрамы, крест-накрест пересекающие его согнутую спину. Причудливый и прекрасный рисунок, как высказался как-то Руссо, беспристрастный бортовой журнал того, как Касл стал тем, кем стал.  
— Не говори об этом больше, — ответил тогда Касл, не встречаясь с Руссо взглядом, и Руссо не говорил. Но сейчас он взглянул на шрамы удовлетворенно, будто они маркировали его собственность — лучшую собственность в галактике, его бесценную карающую руку. Повстанцы, не знающие Касла по имени и званию, так и звали его — Каратель, и так же называли его смертоносный корабль.  
— Допросишь ее сам? — спросил Руссо.  
— Ее?  
— Да. Повстанец — это она. Я думаю, ты предпочтешь личную беседу с ней, раз уж она проделала дырку в тебе?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Касл непроницаемым тоном, будто отдавал честь на плацу. — Где она?  
— В отсеке «B». Можешь захватить с собой медицинского дроида: он много всяких выдумок знает, которые вовсе не лечат, а калечат. — Руссо забавлялся, играя кусочками льда в стакане.  
— Обойдусь. — Едва дроид отодвинул иголку, Касл поднялся, накидывая новый белоснежный мундир.  
— Командер... моя благодарность. В который раз вы спасаете мою жизнь.  
Касл оглянулся. Руссо протягивал ему руку подчеркнуто открыто. Он чуть приподнял брови, и новая его улыбка выглядела так, будто он зажал в зубах что-то невидимое или чуть присвистывал, например.  
Касл пожал руку, коротко взглянув в глаза Руссо.

 

***

Касл шагал по коридорам корабля под едва заметный мерный гул двигателей, который он всегда слышал и замечал — это был правильный звук, показывающий, что все в порядке, как биение сердца или легкая дрожь заряженного бластера. Они снялись с Крэйта через полчаса после ранения Касла, признав шахты никчемными.  
Охрана расступилась, пропуская Касла в тюремный отсек; двери сомкнулись у него за спиной, с неприятным звуком разрезав воздух. Обычно этот звук означал, что для оставшегося с ним наедине пленника все будет кончено, только, к сожалению, не так быстро, как пленнику того хотелось бы.  
Но здесь все было ясно с первого взгляда. В угол забилась девушка, почти девчонка, белесая, бедная; ее светлая кожа казалась почти пепельной, светлые волосы будто занесло серой пылью, серые обноски были слишком легкими, чтобы в них прятаться на Крэйте. Вероятно, куртку у нее отобрали уже здесь. Касл видел следы синяков на лице и обнаженных тонких руках.  
— Кто это сделал? — спросил он; Касл не любил, когда кто-то приступал к обработке его пленников до него.  
Она истерически засмеялась.  
— Я первая начала драться, — ответила она. — Так что защищать меня не стоит.  
— Я не защищать тебя пришел.  
— А зачем же еще? — передразнила она. — В таком красивом белом мундире, ты наверняка такой справедливый, разве нет?  
— Я командер Касл, — ровно ответил Касл. Это имя, похоже, ей ни о чем не говорило. — Вы все меня знаете как Карателя.  
Ее глаза, и без того большие и блестящие на тусклом лице, казалось, засветились еще лихорадочнее. Но она не сдвинулась с места — так и сидела в углу, свернувшись почти что клубком, плотно обхватив себя руками, чтобы унять дрожь: то ли ей было холодно, то ли страшно. Отсеки для допросов отлично способствовали и тому, и другому.  
— Не нападаешь? — Касл медленно стащил перчатку, разминая пальцы — на девчонку он почти не смотрел. — Не хочешь отомстить? Неужели не знала, кто я, когда стреляла?  
— Надеялась, — выплюнула девчонка. — Хотя, если стрелять по белым мундирам, в какого-нибудь ублюдка да попадешь, не промахнешься.  
Эмоций на лице Касла было еще меньше, чем обычно.  
— Ты сама решила остаться на базе? Ты была единственным повстанцем там.  
— Я ничего не скажу, — девчонка предсказуемо перешла в следующую фазу допроса.  
— Я и так все знаю. Тебе позволили остаться? А, может, дали особое задание убить кого-нибудь в белом мундире? Вот тебе? Потому что ты храбрая и ты вызвалась? А среди взрослых мужчин добровольцев не нашлось? И никого из хваленого Сопротивления не смутило, что они отправляют на смерть такую девчонку? Или они вообще забыли о тебе?  
Что-то из его слов так же предсказуемо отозвалось у нее на лице, будто пощечина.  
— А когда дома на моей планете сжигали, когда в них были одни женщины и дети, это потому, что вы не смогли отыскать мужчин, чтобы сжечь их? Или вы просто забыли, куда проливаете огонь? — парировала она.  
— Какая планета?  
— Какое тебе дело?  
— Какая планета? — повторил Касл, чуть качая головой.  
Она вздернула плечами.  
— Неважно. Тебя там не было. Но ты сжег десятки точно таких же планет, как моя.  
Касл дернул головой. Когда он повернулся к девчонке лицом, когда шагнул к ней, она еще сильнее вжалась в стену; страх пропитывал ее, как бы она ни старалась быть сильной. Но Касл только опустился на пол сам, так, чтобы их глаза были вровень. Девчонка непонимающе смотрела на него, и он слышал, как судорожно она вдыхала воздух, не понимая, что происходит. Непохоже было, что он мог ударить ее из такого положения, и ложное ощущение безопасности тревожило ее сильнее, чем явная угроза до того.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Карен, — ответила она, пытаясь сдержать крупную дрожь в плечах, сильнее стиснув их пальцами.  
— Повстанческое отребье отравляет всю галактику, — тише, хрипло заговорил Касл. — Сопротивление — это зараза, от которой надо избавиться. Что они делают, по-твоему, Карен? Они устраивают провокации по всей галактике, то здесь, то там, нападают на Первый Орден и убегают, подставляют всех мирных людей, мимо которых бегут. Им плевать, что они приносят войну на тихие планеты, которые предпочли бы держаться подальше от всего этого. Все люди не выбирают войну, это все выдумки. Ее выбирают отдельные так называемые герои Сопротивления, они решают за всех. Они красуются, пока другие проливают кровь из-за них. Они грязь, Карен, понимаешь, толстый слой грязи повсюду, и галактику нужно очистить от нее, от них, чтобы снова свободно дышалось, чтобы люди не боялись. Чтобы просто солнце светило над головой.  
— Но на наших планетах нет мира! Первый Орден забирает и забирает — наши ресурсы, наших людей, — и это не прекратится, даже если мы сдадимся!  
— Но ты не такая, Карен, они просто обманули тебя, — он будто не слышал ее. — Я вижу это, проклятье, я бы уничтожил всех тех, кто посылает на войну таких, как ты, — он с силой выругался сквозь зубы, и Карен снова вздрогнула, — я просто, просто не могу смотреть на такое, понимаешь? — а она смотрела на то, как у него сжались кулаки, как он дергал рукой, будто ища, что ею ударить.  
— Ты ведь тоже когда-то был в Сопротивлении, — заговорила она срывающимся голосом, словно пыталась осторожно разбудить кого-то крепко спящего. — Ты был хорошим человеком...  
— Нет, — он закачал головой, — не говори об этом. Ты не можешь об этом говорить.  
— Кто-то должен сказать! Ты должен вспомнить! Что с тобой случилось, как так могло случиться? Ты мог бы изменить ход всей этой войны, подарить нам надежду, а не смерть!  
Он поднялся на ноги, отворачиваясь от нее, метнулся по камере, будто зверь в клетке, будто это его здесь заперли, не ее... Карен вздрогнула всем телом, когда он ударил кулаком по железным ребрам стены.  
— Ты за этим пришла, что ли? — тяжело дыша, спросил Касл, ссутулившись над разбитыми костяшками, пряча лицо от нее. — Вернуть меня в Сопротивление?  
— В тебе еще есть добро. Ты же пытаешься спасти меня. — Она тоже поднялась, оказываясь высокой и хрупкой, как осока у озера. Касл обернулся на нее, глядя как-то затравленно. — Или... или зачем ты говорил со мной? — уже менее уверенно спросила она, беспомощно опуская руки.  
— Ты не обладаешь никакой важной информацией, — сухо произнес Касл, переходя на искусственный язык приказов и допросов, отгораживаясь им от нее. — Ты можешь примкнуть к Первому Ордену, либо... либо я могу подарить тебе быструю смерть.  
— Ты правда так поступишь?  
— Кто перед тобой находится, по-твоему? Кем ты меня считаешь?  
Карен приоткрыла рот. А спустя секунду расправила угловатые плечи.  
— Ты ошибся. Я правда обладаю важной информацией. Так что тебе придется меня сначала выслушать. Ложь, которую тебе...  
— Командер Касл, — произнес адмирал Руссо.  
Ни один из них не услышал, как он вошел, но вот он стоял, весь в черном, и улыбка играла на его лице. Воображаемый оркестр взял низкую, лукавую, угрожающую ноту. Плащ был небрежно перекинут через его плечо, черные, как смоль, волосы, лежали волной, будто он прихорошился перед своим появлением здесь. «Адмирал с лучшей прической в Первом Ордене», — как говорили о Руссо за спиной. Никакой форменной фуражки, конечно же — это правило он просто игнорировал. Легкое эстетское бунтарство, которое могло обернуться угрозой всему Первому Ордену.  
— Кажется, вам удалось расколоть пленницу, даже не прибегая к пыткам? — заметил Руссо, изящно прогуливаясь вдоль закругленной стены камеры, будто вдоль балкона в саду. Он задержался и дотошно стер кровь Касла с металлического выступа своей черной перчаткой, растер в пальцах. — И что же она имеет нам сказать?  
Руссо остановился рядом с Карен, воззрившись на нее с нарочитым интересом. Она посмотрела на Руссо по-настоящему испуганно, будто попалась в ловушку только теперь, и тут же отвела глаза, обжегшись о его взгляд, предполагающий десятки вещей, о которых ей бы не хотелось ничего знать. Что же ей было теперь делать? Касл понял ее безмолвную мольбу.  
— Я бы хотел закончить допрос сам, адмирал, — произнес он своим самым начищенным, как медь, голосом.  
— Но мне тоже любопытно, что маленькая бунтовщица может знать. Закончим допрос вместе, согласны, командер? — Руссо коснулся ее спутанных волос перчаткой, отводя пряди в сторону, чуть ли не дыша ей в ухо, и приоткрыл рот, будто пробуя на вкус ее запах. Ноздри Касла раздулись; если бы Руссо поднял на него глаза, то премного удивился бы, но он не видел ни этого, ни того, что рука Касла скользнула на бластер.  
— Красный, — прошептала Карен, зажмуриваясь. — Красный!  
— Что? — переспросил Руссо, забавляясь.  
Ответом ему был треск, с которым в двери прожгли отверстие; ответом ему был человек на пороге, в развевающемся плаще цвета песка, с красной повязкой на глазах, с двусторонним световым мечом, заливавшим алыми сполохами все вокруг.

 

***

— Красный, нет! — крикнула Карен, протянутой ладонью закрывая грудь Касла. — Не его!  
У Красного не было времени спорить; сверху на него обрушился голубой световой меч Руссо, удар, который он едва успел отразить. Мечи чиркнули по потолку, и дождем полетели золотые искры.  
Касл не успел оценить абсурдный поступок Карен, когда она той же рукой, которой спасла его жизнь, выхватила его бластер и приставила к его же виску.  
— Отведи меня к шаттлам, — приказала она и сжала губы так, что они побелели.  
Девчонка не шутила.

 

***

— Хочешь одну историю, Карен, уж пока мы едем? — проговорил Касл.  
Их с Карен развело по углам лифта; она все еще держала его на прицеле, хотя вытянутая рука нещадно дрожала, и она цеплялась за стену другой рукой. Касл зажимал рану под ребрами, на мундире расцветало новое алое пятно. Шов разошелся, пока Карен тащила его сюда.  
— И какую же? — выдохнула Карен.  
— Вся моя семья погибла на этой войне.  
Ее рука судорожно сжалась на бластере.  
— А они ведь даже не воевали, моя жена и дети, я оставил их вдали от боев, на мирном рубеже. Только вот Первый Орден добрался и туда. Вывозил минералы, и конвой шел через город, мимо жилых кварталов. Повстанцы взорвали конвой прямо там, как мне сказали. Вместе с половиной улицы. От нашего дома не осталось даже стен... И сколько лет после того я отыскивал каждую повстанческую крысу — как бы далеко они ни забивались в свои норы, я вытаскивал их, рвал на части и убивал, можешь ты представить себе такую жизнь? — его голос нарастал, и Карен уже не пыталась ни спрятаться от того, что он говорил, ни отгородиться — она была будто мишенью в открытом поле, ее глаза блестели от слез.  
— Это неправда. Они солгали тебе...  
— Ты думала, я этого не знаю? — жестоко спросил Касл.  
— Что? — даже это короткое слово она едва выговорила.  
— Я знаю, что Сопротивление непричастно. Теперь я знаю. Вся эта легенда... Конвой-то шел пустой, управлялся парой дроидов. Первый Орден сам же и взорвал его. Первый Орден убил мою семью. Все ради того, чтобы завербовать меня. — Он ощерился, стискивая рану сильнее. Лицо Карен стало еще белее.  
— Они сделали тебя своим Карателем, — ее голос зазвенел от несправедливости. Она сдвинула бесцветные брови, с отчаянием глядя на его рану, которую сама же и нанесла, будто это отзывалось болью в ней, бежало по нервам. — Я не представляю, как ты... жил... с этим... Когда ты узнал?  
— Это знание травило меня не день и не два, не мог я действовать сразу, Карен.  
— Но ты не знаешь, кто именно отдал приказ. А я...  
— Руссо. Я видел голограмму. Я слышал, как он отдавал этот приказ, видел его своими глазами.  
— Касл... — только и смогла вымолвить Карен.  
Теперь, когда, казалось бы, для них обоих все было кончено, Касл нашел силы улыбнуться странной улыбкой.  
— Я благодарен, что ты хотела сказать мне правду. Вызвалась сама, надеялась меня вернуть, да? Когда все остальные в Сопротивлении рассчитывали лишь на то, что мы с Руссо убьем друг друга? Командование загрызет само себя... — Касл качнул головой. — Но еще больше я благодарен тебе за то... что ты почти передумала насчет того, чтобы делиться со мной правдой. Я уничтожил миллионы живых существ — и что, ты не хотела, чтобы я убил хотя бы еще одного, пусть такого, как Руссо, из мести? Не хотела отягощать меня и этим бременем?  
— Я боялась, что он убьет тебя.  
Касл взглянул на нее исподлобья.  
— Странные у тебя страхи, Карен.  
Она запрокинула голову, втягивая воздух носом, будто пыталась не расплакаться.  
— Я с детства слышала истории о тебе. Лучший пилот Сопротивления, неуловимый, лихой, безрассудный. И герой, каких поискать. Когда-то ты спасал людей, а не уничтожал их. Улетал в закат, отдав честь и смеясь.   
— Красивые истории всего лишь.  
— Нет. Не истории.  
Она в изнеможении уронила руку с бластером.  
— Вернула бы ты мне это, поранишься, — хрипло посоветовал Касл.  
— Ты когда-то спас мою планету, теперь и не вспомнишь, — заговорила Карен. — Над ней было две луны, одна, огромная, мерцала розовым, а малая серебром. Но в ту ночь лун не было видно из-за огней в небе. Ты сражался за нас, и лишь благодаря тебе мы встретили рассвет и увидели солнце. Увидели чистое небо. После того дня я долго не могла засыпать по вечерам... и засыпала, лишь шепча твое имя и убеждая себя, что ты все еще где-то в небе... что ты спасешь нас, если снова придет беда. И когда год назад мой город стерли с лица земли... Я не могла поверить. Я никак не могла поверить, что ты больше не охраняешь наш сон, что где-то далеко ты сжигаешь другой город, такой же, как мой. — Карен взглянула ему прямо в глаза. У него был странный вид, будто гравитация сменила направление, и он уже не был уверен, держит ли она его на ногах. — Неужели в тебе не осталось хотя бы кусочка света? Неужели уже слишком поздно? Когда-то твое имя несло людям надежду, а не страх и ненависть. Я помню, даже если все забыли. Я должна была попытаться. Вернуть долг, попытаться спасти твою жизнь, как ты спас мою. Иначе этот долг погасить нельзя.  
— Ты уже спасла меня, — хрипло сказал Касл. — От своего ситского дружка.  
— Он не ситх. Он джедай, — с неожиданным вызовом ответила Карен.  
— Странно. А меч красный, — усмехнулся Касл сквозь боль.  
— И у Руссо голубой. Они случайно обменялись мечами при своей первой дуэли. И обменяются снова, только если один из них погибнет. Победитель вернет свой меч.  
— А, так это та проклятая история, которую Руссо вечно рассказывает, когда напьется. Это не твоего джедая прозвали Ситх Адского Предела?  
Карен фыркнула. Когда по лифту рассыпался ее нервный, едва уловимый смех, Касл вслушался, будто ловя что-то редкое.  
Он обманывал сам себя, когда впервые увидел ее — пусть она была бледной, с белесыми бровями и в кое-как намотанной одежде, но не казалась она ни бедной, ни убогой; в ней неярко мерцало что-то, как далекая звездочка, чистая в ночных небесах.  
Мысли наплывали и исчезали вместе с волнами боли, но он должен был собраться перед рывком.  
— Двери вот-вот откроются, — предупредил Касл. — И на нас нацелится сотня бластеров. Так что решай, отдавай мне оружие или действуй сама, только не облажайся.  
Карен даже не шагнула — как-то бросила себя поближе к Каслу, одной рукой обхватила его шею, другой приставляя бластер к виску.  
— Взяла в заложники по всем правилам, — прокомментировал он.  
— Ты мне должен за чертов допрос, — проговорила она, и Касл хрипло рассмеялся.

 

***

Карен выпустила его только на шаттле, подняв люк, и Касл повалился в сторону, прислонился к стене, чуть не сползая по ней, пока Карен бросилась к пульту управления.  
— А как же твой ситский дружок? — выдохнул Касл. — Его ждать не будешь?  
— Если Красный не успеет добраться... значит, мне придется лететь самой. Он заставил меня пообещать ему это.  
— Ты хотя бы умеешь этим управлять? — спросил Касл, глядя, как Карен дергает за рычажки и включает тумблеры на шаттле.  
— Я с десяти лет это умею. Но мне бы не помешал второй пилот.  
— Я с тобой не полечу, Карен. Ты сама знаешь.  
— Я могла бы тебя заставить, — ее рука скользнула на бластер, лежавший на приборной панели.  
— Я не думаю, что ты это сделаешь.  
Карен удержала его взгляд и уронила руку. Касл посмотрел на нее просто — он знал, что так и будет. И повернулся прочь. Она не могла его удержать. Не было никаких способов сделать это.  
— Я ведь не от смерти тебя спасти пыталась, — заговорила Карен, когда он уже шел к выходу, пошатываясь, оставляя кровавую полосу на стене, там, где хватался за нее пальцами, — а от Темной Стороны.  
Касл только усмехнулся.  
— Ах вот ты о чем. Темная Сторона, Светлая. Это ты у своего джедая-ситха нахваталась?  
— Он меня многому научил.  
— Но ты-то не джедай?  
Она сжала губы.  
— Нет. Но не обо мне речь.  
— Я не на Темной Стороне, Карен, — произнес Касл, оглядываясь на нее уже на пороге шаттла. — Правда в том, что я не вижу ни света, ни тьмы, только винтовой путь вниз, в пустоту... И я собираюсь спускаться только ниже, потому что только там можно найти тех, из-за кого погибла моя семья.  
— Сколько миллионов уже погибли, пока ты искал виновных?  
— Я одно тебе пообещаю, Карен, — проговорил Касл. — Больше ни одну планету не взорвут, ни один корабль не обстреляют. Я найду всех, кто виновен, но убью их собственными руками. Не говори ничего, — перебил он Карен, которая уже собралась возражать. — Улетай. Улетай как можно дальше отсюда и от меня. И постарайся больше не попадать на корабли Первого Ордена.

 

***

Сраженные штурмовики были повсюду в ангаре, когда Касл сошел по трапу шаттла. Красный и Руссо были уже здесь, и оба пытались прорваться к Карен, теснили друг друга. Касл понадеялся, что девчонка просто улетит, но шаттл не трогался. Касл оглянулся; она смотрела на них всех через стекло, сжимая рычаг.  
Руссо одерживал верх; его стиль, легкий и небрежный, будто ему ничего не стоило крутить мечом с такой скоростью, наносить удары и упруго отскакивать от встречных, превосходил напор Красного, который исполнял дуэль, как тяжкую повинность, как кровавый и неизбежный долг. Он все тяжелее орудовал своим двусторонним красным мечом, и Касл видел здесь и там царапины, нанесенные кусачим голубым мечом Руссо.  
— Касл! — весело выкрикнул Руссо, крутясь на месте и отражая удары через плечо.  
Касл оглянулся на Карен, прижимая рукой рану, и окровавленными пальцами другой руки указал ей на контейнер у стены, позади сражавшихся джедая и ситха. И Карен выстрелила.  
От взрыва Руссо откинуло влево, Красного — вправо; голубой меч выкатился из руки Руссо и погас.  
Пройти десять шагов до Руссо, поднять меч, включить его (непривычная вибрация в ладони, гораздо более живая и нестабильная, чем у бластера) и проткнуть Руссо — протянувшего Каслу руку, ожидавшего то ли возврата меча, то ли дружеской руки, что поднимет его на ноги — оказалось на удивление легко.

 

***

— Ты вернешь мне меч? — спросил Красный, доковылявший до Касла; тот так и стоял над телом Руссо, сжимая холодную тяжелую рукоятку погасшего меча.  
Касл взглянул на него, будто не поняв слова. Вблизи Красный оказался молодым еще человеком, с красивым и честным лицом. Под красной повязкой, забинтовавшей глаза, рот был сложен твердо, придавая лицу мощную светлую уверенность — в том ли, что Касл не враг, или в чем другом.  
И — странный жест — в обмен на просьбу Красный протянул ситский меч.  
— Придется тебе походить еще с красным мечом, Красный, — ответил Касл. — Может, во мне Силы и нет, но сноровки включить эту штуковину и воткнуть куда надо у меня хватает, похоже. И если я что-то в чем-то понимаю, то мне полагается оставить себе тот меч, которым я Руссо и прикончил. Так что считай это обещанием на будущее: свидимся мы еще, чтобы обменяться мечами, а как друзья или как враги — судьба решит.  
— Значит, ты не полетишь с нами, — произнес Красный, и голос у него был мелодичный, будто своими незрячими глазами он видел какую-то несуществующую здесь красоту.  
— Не в этот раз. Есть у меня еще незаконченные дела.  
— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Фрэнк Касл, — странно пожелал ему Красный.  
— И тебе не болеть, Красный.  
Он повернулся и смотрел, как Красный поднялся в шаттл, и за ним закрылся трап, а потом Красный уселся рядом с Карен — вот уж не повезло ей с вторым пилотом, так не повезло — и Карен, призрачно-белая за стеклом, на прощание смотрела на Касла, пока шаттл не снялся с места, а в ангар уже бежал новый взвод штурмовиков.

 

***

— ...а потом мы разбили шаттл, — сказал Красный, он же джедай, он же Ситх Адского Предела, он же Мэтт Мердок.  
— А потом вы разбили шаттл. История отпад, Мэтт, — проговорила Джессика Джонс, отпивая какой-то малоаппетитный темный напиток через трубочку. — Только я-то тут при чем?  
— Мы надеялись, ты нас подбросишь до...  
— Оо, вот только не начинай эту фигню. Мне мой корабль дорог как память и как средство передвижения, чтобы его разбивать из-за вас. Да у тебя кредитов не хватит, чтобы заплатить за проезд до ближайшей кантины, не то что в другую систему.  
— Джессика...  
— Лучше не мешай мне бухать, Мэтт Мердок. И не порть здоровую атмосферу пьянства своими штучками с Силой, или что ты там выделываешь пальцами — я-то, в отличие от тебя, не слепая.  
Вуки на сцене задумчиво наигрывал блюз на саксофоне, что отблескивал золотом в мягком полумраке, насыщенном винными парами. Джессика откинулась назад и закинула ноги на стол.  
— А тебя правда зовут Джессика Джонс? — спросила Карен.  
— Ага. А тебе что-то не нравится?  
— Мне очень нравится, — поспешила сказать Карен. — Просто очень необычное имя... ну, для космоса.  
— Мы не в космосе. Мы в кантине. И я не собираюсь отсюда никуда двигаться.  
— ДЖЕССИКА ДЖОНС! — заорал кто-то в потрепанной маске, перешагивая порог бара. Позади него высились приспешники не самого дружелюбного вида, с электрическими копьями и бластерами. Вуки опустил саксофон, и его маленький оркестр сыграл пару нот в разладе.  
— Вот проклятье, — пробормотала Джессика, плавно убирая ноги со стола.  
Красный, он же Мэтт Мердок, вытащил меч.  
— Джессика, давай. Я решаю твои проблемы, а ты мои, идет?  
— Скорее уж твои проблемы станут моими, — пробормотала Джессика. — Проклятье... За мной! — она бросилась к окну, потянув за собой Карен, пока Мэтт отражал выстрелы своим мечом. Вуки снова задул в саксофон.  
В конце концов, всегда парковать спидстер под окном кантины — и примета хорошая, и вообще полезно в жизни.

 

***

— Оторвались, — сказала Джессика, через приоткрытую дверь скользнув в отсек Мэтта.  
— А кто управляет кораблем?  
— Карен. — Джессика скинула черную кожаную куртку пилота и бросила ее на круглое кресло, оставшись в белой рубашке. Прошлась по отсеку, разминаясь, и глянула в иллюминатор. Звезды, далекие, ровно мерцающие, неизменный пейзаж стабильности за окном — только Мэтт его не видел, и не стоило эти звезды упоминать.  
— Доверила Карен «Элиас»? — приподнял брови Мэтт.  
— Она, кажется, толковая. Толковее тебя, Мэтт.  
Он заклеивал свои порезы от светового меча чем-то вроде черной клейкой ленты. Джессика присела рядом.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, как тебя угораздило связаться с джедаем, — усмехнулся Мэтт.  
— Потому что ты джедай какой-то неправильный. Бегаешь с красным мечом, вместо Храма и чистоты служения — вечно какие-то потасовки под дождем или в песке.  
— Галактика охвачена хаосом. И я служу ей по мере своих сил.  
— Как сын Бойца Джека Мердока вообще стал джедаем? — негромко спросила Джессика. — Я слышала, он участвовал в гладиаторских боях на твоей планете...  
— И погиб там же, — ответил Мэтт. — А я остался. Слепого мальчика немногие хотят взять в обучение... но у слепого мальчика, обладающего Силой и не умеющего с ней справиться, жизнь совсем другая.  
— Наверно, стать джедаем было — как вытащить счастливый билет?  
— Я бы сказал — просто вытащить билет. Наугад, вслепую, прости за игру слов. Нам достается тот жребий, который достается. А в предназначения и пророчества я так и не поверил, так что, может быть, ты и права — и я неправильный джедай. — Мэтт повернулся к ней лицом, доверчиво промахиваясь мимо него слепыми глазами. — Зато у меня есть правильный пилот.  
— У тебя есть высококлассный пилот с запасом бухла в грузовом отсеке, а это не одно и то же.  
— У меня есть человек, на которого можно положиться, — тихо поправил ее Мэтт. — А это стоит всего на свете.  
Ее взгляд остановился на Мэтте, делаясь серьезным и невеселым. Ее настроение — вот единственное, чего Мэтт не мог считать своей Силой, хотя он, наверное, почувствовал, как она слегка сжала руки на своих коленях.  
— Ты такой хороший, Мэтт, без всей этой джедайской лабуды, — заговорила Джессика как бы небрежнее, но и чуть ласковее. — Ты ведь реально пугаешь людей в этой своей дурацкой красной повязке на глазах. Слепое правосудие, или как ты там выражаешься. А без повязки, знаешь, когда твои глаза так вот бегают, пока ты пытаешься заловить все происходящее на свой радар, ты выглядишь очень милым и беззащитным. — Она попыталась добавить сарказма, но в шутке была доля искренности. — Ну, и ты такой славный без своего балахона, когда сидишь такой белый и тощий.  
— Я знаю, что не тощий, хоть и не вижу, — засмеялся Мэтт. — Но спасибо, что пытаешься понизить мою самооценку. Джедаям зазнаваться не стоит.  
Он поморщился, приклеивая последний кусочек черного пластыря на бледную кожу.  
— Это иррациональное желание — когда хочется позаботиться о тебе, как о беззащитном малютке-порге? — спросила Джессика.  
— Это обман зрения, — мягко усмехнулся Мэтт.  
— А у тебя его нет, поэтому и заботиться ни о ком не хочется?  
— Или обо всех сразу.  
— Это примерно одно и то же.  
— Я бы не сказал так, — аккуратно, но непреклонно ответил Мэтт.  
Он замолчал, и несколько мгновений в отсеке было так тихо, что Джессика слышала шум двигателей и собственное дыхание, и, может быть, даже дыхание Мэтта, отмеренное, собранное, раза в два медленнее и тише, чем у нее самой. Ей подумалось, что он считает ее пульс, желая узнать что-то, чего она сама не знала, и Джессика поднялась, порывисто протянула руку к бару.  
— Отметим наш юбилейный совместный полет? — спросила она преувеличенно бодро и грубовато, складывая этот счет ее пульса и стремление заботиться обо всех сразу в одну стопку, похожую на маленькое предательство, хотя кто относился к ней, сквернословящему пилоту с дурным характером, бережнее, чем Мэтт?..   
— Пятый с половиной? — уточнил Мэтт.  
— Вот именно. Ненавижу круглые числа. Они наводят на меня тоску.  
Джессика щедро налила себе и ему и залпом выпила свой стакан. Вот теперь все пошло по-старому, понятным образом; Джессика наливала себе уже второй в отточенном ритме.  
— Тебе кажется, что я человек за джедайской маской, — заговорил Мэтт, откладывая свой стакан на потом, не осушая его до конца, — но по правде, Джесс, ты сейчас видишь джедая под маской человека. Я кажусь обычным, хорошим, тем, кому когда-нибудь может понадобиться забота, но я не такой. Меня вырастили иначе. С холодными мышцами под кожей, которая кажется живой. Ты понимаешь?  
— Ты сказал, что тебе дороже человек, чем пилот, — проговорила Джессика. — А я всего лишь ответила, что и мне человек нравится больше джедая. Необязательно делать из всего хорошего отстой, Мэтт. У меня и так сплошной отстой по жизни.  
Мэтт замолчал, но его глаза слепо и грустно ощупывали воздух. Джессика прикончила третий стакан.  
— Поздравляю, ты сделал из ничего-так-дня мой самый обычный день, — сказала она. — Я привыкла посылать людей куда подальше, но не думала, что и ты меня пошлешь. Надень лучше свою повязку обратно, хорошо? Так проще — когда я не вижу твои глаза. — Она пожала плечами, будто говорила «чего ты еще хочешь?» — Ладно, я пойду на капитанский мостик, пока твой падаван не разбил мой корабль, а то нас что-то тряхнуло.  
Джессика помедлила у двери. Мэтт надевал обратно свой проклятый балахон, двигаясь резко, будто торопился вернуться в свой джедайский панцирь. Может быть, ему самому было нужнее отгораживаться от других, чем отгораживать других от себя.

 

***

Когда корабль «тряхнуло», произошло нечто, что Карен не смогла бы описать наверняка.  
«Элиас» вошел в астероидную туманность, а Карен, измотанная до предела, не сразу разглядела скопление астероидов впереди. Но тут ее руку на штурвале будто кто-то твердо сжал, заставляя потянуть штурвал на себя. Она проскочила в зазор между движущимися навстречу каменными глыбами и услышала: «Не спи, бунтарка» — будто бы в уме — но, может быть, и нет.  
Единственное объяснение, которое она могла найти — что Фрэнк Касл удержал ее руку, и Фрэнк Касл окликнул ее, но как это было возможно, если он не обладал Силой вовсе, а она была практически неудавшимся падаваном Мэтта, если она едва-едва натыкалась на Силу, и то обычно по случайности?  
— Это невозможно, — эхом отозвался Мэтт на ее мысли, когда Карен побежала к нему, оставив Джессику за штурвалом. — Чтобы связаться через Силу, необходимо быть знакомым с ней. Управлять собой и управлять тем потоком Силы, что течет через тебя. А Касл не ситх и не джедай, я знаю это.  
— Не ты ли сам говорил, что Сила течет во всем, во всех живых существах, даже в травах и камнях? — в отчаянии спросила Карен.  
— Сила струится через все, но ни травы, ни камни этими потоками не управляют.  
— Может, я и разочаровывающий падаван, но я все-таки немного больше, чем камень, — отрезала Карен.  
— Ты как минимум тянешь на траву, — поддержала Джессика, заглянувшая в отсек. Она избегала смотреть на Мэтта. — Может, решим, какой у нас пункт назначения? Отсюда есть два неплохих варианта. И есть третий, но это вообще Татуин.  
— На Татуине могут быть повстанцы, — проговорил Мэтт. — Мы могли бы с ними связаться, чтобы понять, что делать дальше.  
— Летим на Татуин, — сразу же откликнулась Карен.  
— У тебя есть предчувствие? — отреагировал Мэтт.  
— Доверься мне хоть раз, хорошо? — держась на пределе, парировала Карен.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — открыто и внятно ответил Мэтт. — Вся наша миссия держалась на тебе.  
— Может, тебе лучше поспать? — спросила Джессика, глядя на Карен. — Ты вся на нервах. Да и виски тебе бы не помешал.  
— Ладно. Посплю. — Карен тряхнула головой.  
Единственным ее предчувствием был Фрэнк Касл. Это он сжал ее руку, когда упомянули Татуин, будто просил не быть дурой.  
Но, может, это была ловушка, и она как раз дурой и оказалась?

 

***

Засыпая, Карен уткнулась в подушку и почувствовала вдруг чужой запах, которого не могло быть на чистом белье — запах крови, металла, особый аромат прочной белой ткани, из которой шили белые мундиры Первого Ордена, навязчиво чистый, и еще что-то — древесное, настоящее, чего она уже давно не ощущала на вычищенных звездолетах и базах повстанцев. Она подозревала, что так пахнет кожа Фрэнка Касла, и ей ничего не стоило представить себе, что она приютила голову у него на плече. В каком-то смысле так и было. Его огрубевшие пальцы легко скользнули по ее волосам.  
— Скажи мне, что будет дальше, — попросила она про себя, не открывая глаз, боясь, что его руки рассыплются татуинским песком, едва она увидит, что его нет рядом.  
— Глупая ты, Карен, — ответил он, и она услышала отзвук какой-то протяжной музыки, возвращавшейся на высокую грустную ноту, игравшей на его капитанском мостике... под нее можно было кружиться, кружиться, а Касл только проводил пальцами по ее волосам, снова и снова.  
— Пообещай мне, что там будет чистое небо... где-нибудь, когда-нибудь.  
Вместо того Фрэнк Касл запел ей колыбельную. Про девочку на планете, над которой сияют две луны. Про то, как серебрятся ее волосы, когда она качается на качелях. Про то, что светлячки принимают ее за огонек в темноте и слетаются на ее сияющие волосы. Музыка спускалась сказочной увертюрой к космическому балету — на темную поверхность непознанной планеты, над которой зажигались чисто-белые холодные звездочки.  
Карен никогда не слышала ее раньше.

 

***

Его руки кольцом защищали ее, согревали, когда она проснулась. Сквозь веки пробивалось солнце, но Карен не открывала глаза. Она улыбнулась и потянулась к нему.  
— Все так хорошо, — прошептала она.  
Она услышала его тихий смешок, и его пальцы взъерошили ей волосы. А потом он поцеловал ее в лоб, и в веки, и в висок, и задержался губами.  
— Ничего не бойся, Карен, — сказал он.  
Когда она открыла глаза, его не было. Она была в белой кровати, и сквозь волосы, золотившиеся на свету, она увидела, что окно сияет солнцем.  
Карен рывком села, сминая руками простыню. За окном было не одно солнце — два, и даже сквозь стекло свет резал глаза. Там расстилалась татуинская пустыня, барханы волнами шли вверх и вниз, и вдали виднелись белые стрелки влаговыпаривателей.  
— Встаешь? — это была Джессика, уже с утра со стаканом в руках и в темных очках в помещении. — Нам предстоит прогулочка до города.  
— Почему бы нам просто не долететь до него?  
— На улице «Элиас» не оставишь — разберут на запчасти, местным веры нет. А здесь его можно в пещере припрятать.  
«Элиас» и правда большей частью оказался в пещере, так что трап было не открыть; Карен повисла на руках в люке и спрыгнула вниз. Мэтт уже стоял снаружи, вглядываясь Силой в горизонт, сложив руки на посохе.  
— Вперед, шевели лапками, — сказала Джессика Карен, задержавшейся в тени пещеры — последней тени отсюда и до города, где бы он ни был. — Мне надо закинуть вход маскировочной сеткой.  
— Думаешь, джавов это обманет? — спросила Карен.  
— Думаю, меня скоро достанут тупые вопросы.  
Как бы мало Карен ее ни знала, но Джессика казалась не в духе даже для Джессики.  
Карен подошла к Мэтту и оглянулась. Пещера была просто узкой щелью в скале, и как Джессике удалось загнать туда корабль, даже не поцарапав его, оставалось загадкой. Джессика широкими, сердитыми движениями расправляла сетку из незнакомого Карен материала, сливавшуюся с серой скалой, потом размашисто шагала в сторону и дергала сетку вниз, будто вела с ней ожесточенное сражение.  
— Ты мог бы в два счета ей помочь, — заметила Карен.  
— Джессика не любит, когда ее вещи трогает кто-то, кроме нее, — ответил Мэтт спокойно, видимо, пребывая в мире со всем окружающим. Он слегка улыбнулся. — Джавы попрятались, как муравьи перед дождем, — крикнул он Джессике. — «Элиас» будет в порядке.  
— Разве здесь бывает дождь? — спросила Карен.  
— Спроси лучше, что может заставить джавов скрыться.  
— И что же?  
Мэтт не ответил, но, видимо, это было что-то хорошее. Он оглянулся на Джессику ровно в тот момент, когда она, раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся, закончила битву с сеткой.  
— Побереги силы, — сказал он. — Нам предстоит день пути.  
— Спасибо, Мэтт, — огрызнулась Джессика. Она швырнула Карен и Мэтту по фляжке с водой.  
Карен щурилась на солнце, едва различая, что было вокруг.  
— У тебя нет еще одних солнечных очков? — спросила она у Джессики.  
— У Мэтта попроси, — ответила Джессика. Она стянула куртку и наматывала ее на голову.  
Карен взглянула на Мэтта, чьи глаза были надежно скрыты под красной повязкой. Вместо ответа он протянул ей посох.  
— Возьми, пригодится.  
— Я забыла, каково здесь, — сказала Карен.  
— На Татуине должно быть трудно. Это окупается. — По лицу Мэтта скользнула чуть ироничная, чуть лукавая улыбка, как при встрече со старым знакомым, которого он знал насквозь, со всеми недостатками и мелкими уловками, и чем-то ценным среди этого.  
Оптимизм Мэтта сегодня был на высоте, как два солнца в татуинском небе, и, как всегда, контрастировал с условиями. Карен увязала в песке, несмотря на палку, песок набивался ей в ботинки, обвевал горячей струей обнаженные руки и лодыжки, сыпался в глаза. Джессика брела поодаль, прикладываясь к фляжке. Мэтт плыл по песку безмятежно, как прогулочная яхта, едва касаясь поверхности, будто его шаги были легче ветра. Они поднимались и спускались по дюнам, и поднимались снова, а впереди складывались и рассеивались дрожащие в раскаленном мареве миражи. Трое шагали порознь, Мэтт и Джессика — разобщенные чем-то, что Карен пропустила, ее же отделяли от них прикосновения Фрэнка Касла, оставшиеся с утра узорной вязью на ее коже, поцелуй, запутавшийся в ее волосах. Она не знала, что он делает теперь, будто он не хотел этого; последнее, что она увидела — его лицо, скрывающееся за дверью командного отсека, медленно двигавшейся справа налево, и сомнение в его глазах.  
Как ни странно, из них троих о Касле заговорила Джессика.  
— Если все правда, командер Касл уже вовсю двигается по карьерной лестнице Первого Ордена, — сказала она. — Избавился от Руссо, и, наверно, уже прикончил половину командования. Такими темпами он не сегодня-завтра возглавит Первый Орден.  
— Он вовсе не этого хочет, — ответила Карен, хотя внутри что-то скрутило ледяной рукой, пока бледная кожа сгорала на солнце.  
— Хочет! Откуда ты знаешь, чего он хочет?  
Мэтт и Карен не говорили Джессике о сути их задания, а Карен не говорила даже Мэтту о том, что у них с Каслом вышло на самом деле. Карен не знала, как об этом сказать, и не опасно ли это было для нее... для Касла? В Ордене до последнего обязаны были думать, что он на их стороне, он ведь найдет объяснение даже смерти Руссо, и никакие иные слухи до них долететь не должны были. Только... что Касл видел в качестве этого «до последнего»? Карен помнила из рассказов о Касле, еще из тех, когда он был повстанцем, что он никогда не ввязывался во что-то, не продумав пути отступления. Какой путь он придумал на этот раз? И придумал ли вовсе? Или он и вправду желал остаться на капитанском мостике всей галактики — в белом мундире и в полном одиночестве?  
А Карен — не была ли Карен одной ногой на чужой стороне, не была ли она предательницей? Она взглянула в спину Мэтта, слепо и легко шагавшего по песку, взглянула на ссутулившуюся Джессику, и остро ощутила боль за них. Что она может навлечь на них, если готова сохранять связь с Каслом любой ценой?  
Перед ее взглядом была белая дверь, отделявшая ее от Касла, и Карен уже занесла руку, чтобы постучать в нее, но опустила снова.  
— Карен? — оглянулся на нее Мэтт, и она поняла, что на этот раз он все видел. Она не знала, какими словами объяснить ему, есть ли вовсе такие слова...  
Минутное замешательство стоило им дорого. Они были в низине, в круге из больших камней с острыми гранями — в следующее мгновение из-за каждого камня высунулись тускенские рейдеры и с ревом бросились на замешкавшихся путников.  
Карен вскинула палку. Джессика стреляла из бластера, отступая; алая черта за чертой пролетали в воздухе. Мэтт отшвырнул нескольких тускенов Силой; сразу двое бросились на Карен, и она сшибла их палкой, лихо развернув ее. Тускены заревели снова, потрясая своими самодельными копьями; чернота в их визорах могла значить что угодно, она глядела прямо на Карен, и это-то было хуже всего. «Жалкие твари, не тебе их бояться», — мелькнул в голове голос Касла, и Карен вслух выдохнула: «Уйди!»  
Джессика бросилась между ней и тускеном, что замахнулся острым копьем; тускен выбил у нее бластер, а следующим ударом рассек ногу. Джессика, вскрикнув, упала, а Карен не успевала прийти на помощь...  
Алый световой меч разрезал спекшийся воздух, и тускен повалился на землю кучей тряпья. Еще несколько взмахов — и тускены мелкими, ущербными шагами уже убегали, переваливаясь, и вновь скрылись, попрятались, будто их и не было.  
Мэтт возвышался черным силуэтом, заслоняя оба солнца, отведя двусторонний красный меч за спину, а тот наискось пересекал иссушенное выбеленное небо — в этот миг от него исходили мощные волны Силы, и Карен увидела его как могущественного джедая, словно в первый раз.  
Но Мэтт уже погасил меч и был снова Мэттом, простым здешним Мэттом; он наклонился к Джессике, ухватил ее за руку, но она только засмеялась, запрокинув голову.  
— Оставь, Мэтт, я не смогу встать.  
— Надо перевязать, — засуетилась Карен, охваченная виной — если бы она не отвлеклась на Касла, ее не пришлось бы спасать, и Джессика не пострадала бы. Она оборвала ткань со своего плеча и опустилась на песок рядом с Джессикой, чтобы забинтовать рану. — Рана глубокая, — со стыдом выдохнула Карен.  
— Я отнесу тебя в город, или обратно на корабль, — проговорил Мэтт.  
— Не глупи, Мэтт, и туда, и туда уже полдня пути, тебе незачем тратить столько сил, — возразила Джессика.  
— Тогда Карен приведет помощь, а я останусь с тобой.  
— Помощь на Татуине? Насмешил, Мэтт.  
— Мэтт, отнеси ее хотя бы в тень, — тихо сказала Карен. — Здесь ужасно...  
Мэтт подхватил Джессику на руки, вопреки ее восклицаниям и ругательствам, посыпавшимся следом, и перенес в клочок тени под нависшей скалой. Отцепил свой плащ и уложил Джессику на него.  
— Я фляжку выронила, когда ты меня потащил, — заявила Джессика.  
Мэтт осел на песок рядом с ней, нащупал ее руку.  
— Черт побери, ненавижу эту планету, — со слезами, выступившими на глазах, выговорила Джессика. — Я тут все детство провела, ты знала, Карен? Гонялась в этих чертовых гонках, когда все норовят вынести тебя и отправить на металлолом. Разбей или разбейся, блин. Хлам дороже золота, культ хлама на чертовой захламленной планете. Выиграй свободу или двадцать лет в гараже с паяльником. Чертова свобода. Чтобы вернуться сюда и с тускеном не справиться!  
— Джесс, — сказал Мэтт, сжав ее руку. — Все будет хорошо.  
— Да знаю я, — она сердито вытерла слезы рукавом. — Я просто напилась.  
Карен понюхала содержимое фляжки Джессики. Там была вода.  
— Джесс, — проговорил Мэтт. — Я ведь тоже хорош. Джедай, который не может предугадать банду тускенов?  
— Ты неправильный джедай, — ответила Джессика, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, и ее губы дрогнули.  
— Зато у меня есть правильный пилот.  
Карен почувствовала себя одинокой рядом с ними. Она устало опустилась на землю и глотнула теплой воды из фляжки. На другом конце связи с Каслом было молчание, было пусто и темно, будто из дома ушли и погасили свет.  
— Ты похожа на татуинскую каменистую пустыню, — с тихим, почти нежным смешком сказал Мэтт Джессике. — Такая же упрямая, несговорчивая и с острыми краями.  
— А ты похож на чертова ситха с этим жутким мечом.  
— Я правда неправильный джедай, Джесс. Я солгал, когда сказал, что хочу спасти всех. Эта мысль затмевается другой, одной и той же — что я боюсь потерять тех, кто мне дорог. — Мэтт медленно чертил пальцами какой-то узор на ее ладони, опустив голову. Его голос был мягким, но будто бы истрепанным, как край ткани или листа бумаги, и он больше не смеялся. — Джедай не должен зацикливаться на этом. Правда в том, что я боюсь этого страха. Я не знаю, куда он заведет меня. Я не знаю, куда он заведет вас.  
Джессика молча смотрела на него, сдвинув брови, будто впервые поймав какую-то идею. Она сняла солнечные очки и отложила на песок. Потом она подняла руки и завела Мэтту за голову, чтобы развязать его красную повязку на глазах. Мэтт замер, пока она снимала ее, оборот за оборотом, и выпустила из пальцев; повязка красной лентой легла ему на колени.  
— Эта красная лента — я знаю, что она красная — принадлежала одной девушке, которую я не смог спасти от Темной стороны. Тьма поглотила ее.  
Его глаза были обнажены, мелко подергиваясь в ответ на звуки вокруг, как ящерка на нагретом солнцем камне. Он вылавливал Джессику из татуинского марева, тщась поймать звук ее голоса, но она ничего не говорила.  
Джессика сжала его лицо в руках, будто пыталась заложить ему какую-то мысль, передать ему свое убеждение.  
— Мне пофиг на эту вашу Темную сторону, Мэтт. Ее тут нет. — Она дотронулась до его виска. — И тут тоже. — Она коснулась его груди над сердцем.  
— Я так устал, Джесс.  
— Ты не должен нести всю галактику на своих плечах.  
— Но я слышу, как дети кричат на дальних рубежах, у далеких звезд.  
Джесс прижалась лбом к его лбу, притягивая его за затылок.  
— Если тебе нужен будет покой, Мэтт Мердок, отыщи мое сердце. И слушай его.  
Мэтт несмело, измотанно улыбнулся, выпустил смешок в тесное пространство между собой и Джессикой. Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы, закрывая глаза. Мэтт нащупал ее руки.  
— У тебя чудесные руки, Джессика Джонс.  
— А у тебя чудесные глаза, и пусть кто-нибудь посмеет мне возразить.  
Мэтт положил руки ей на плечи, и они сидели так, сплетясь, как два дерева над водой. Джессика не улыбалась, нет, напротив, ее лицо исказилось, будто ей было больно. Она будто должна была вновь пережить свою боль, пропустить ее сквозь себя, чтобы наконец почувствовать Мэтта рядом с собой. Она сжала зубы и утерла слезу, и Мэтт поймал ее слезу губами.  
— Я люблю тебя, Джессика Джонс, — сказал он.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Джессика, не уступая ни пяди в этой битве.  
Мэтт приютил голову у нее на коленях. Джессика медленно перебирала его волосы, глядя вдаль, на два татуинских солнца, клонящихся к горизонту, без улыбки. Мэтт выдохнул, только теперь осознавая, как все менялось — будто он медленно опускался в воду и привыкал к обжигающей после жары прохладе, привыкал к тому, что она сначала обожжет его раны, а потом только успокоит их. Он заново учился дышать. В его глазах отражалось чудо, которым все это было. Чудо было отблеском на его молодом измученном лице.  
— Жаль, ты не видишь двух солнц, — проговорила Джессика.  
— Я слышу два прекрасных сердца тех, кто мне дорог, — ответил Мэтт. — Но и солнца я тоже чувствую. Левое чуть выше, и припекает больше. Правое ласковей на моей коже.  
— Левое белее. А правое красноватое. Солнца сжигают здесь все травы, испаряют всю воду. И все же они — единственное, что я любила на Татуине. На закатах я мечтала, как улечу отсюда однажды.  
Карен не смотрела на них, и как кому объяснить, что вокруг ее тонкой руки на песке был отпечаток другой руки, большой и со следами шрама поперек ладони; она сжала руку, собирая песок, горячий, как его руки, и песок посыпался сквозь ее пальцы. Как кому объяснить, что она любила Фрэнка Касла, не ожидая награды, не надеясь, что сможет когда-нибудь сказать ему: «В тебе нет Темной стороны», не зная, не творит ли он чего-то страшного в тот самый миг, когда сжимает ее руку. Но когда он ловил ее руку сквозь пространство, сквозь звезды, белой полосой летящие мимо него и разделяющие их, когда он держал ее за руку над бездной космоса — она, сиротка космической войны, бунтарка с десяти лет, она, девочка, что так и не стала джедаем, чувствовала себя живой и настоящей.  
Небо розовело перед закатом, обретало синеву, и поперек него пролетели три X-крыла. Истребители повстанцев.  
— Вот от чего прятались джавы! — ахнула Карен. — Ты знал, Мэтт?  
Он улыбался.  
— Нас подберут, — сказал он.  
Гул нарастал, ширился отовсюду; неужели одни X-крылы могли его производить? И вдруг один из истребителей вспыхнул огненным шаром и полетел вниз по спирали.  
На земле потемнело от кораблей, как от набежавших облаков; повстанцы и Первый Орден — они летели роем мошкары, саранчи, черными росчерками; звуки двигателей ядом заливали татуинскую тишину, вороньим граем бились в ушах. Мэтт согнулся пополам, зажимая уши руками, его рот был раскрыт в беззвучном крике. Джессика не пыталась поймать его своими руками, она вглядывалась в небо, сдвинув брови, будто не могла постичь происходящего.  
Фрэнк Касл услышал, что на Татуине есть повстанцы, когда Карен услышала это от Мэтта. Она была предательницей, вот кем она была.  
И, когда в небесах появился огромный «Каратель», черный, лаковый, с белым черепом на боку, ей захотелось вскочить и замахать руками, и закричать: «Вот она я, стреляй в меня!» Но она будто приросла к камням. Корабль надвигался медленно, набрасывая новую широкую тень, поднимая воздушную волну; Карен, вскрикнув, закрылась руками от налетающей тучи песка. Край тени пересек их ненадежное убежище. Если бы на Татуине были установлены динамики Первого Ордена, из них бы уже гремел смертельный марш.  
Вспышки огня озарили небеса. Падающие корабли проносились над самой скалой, где укрылись Джессика, Мэтт и Карен, и грудой металлолома падали за дюнами, испуская столбы черного дыма в воздух. Джессика прятала Мэтта у себя в объятиях, он цеплялся за нее, как утопающий. Но Карен не могла оторвать глаз от неба, не могла моргнуть, будто ее прокляли, обрекая смотреть вечно на это.  
Только когда ход боя был переломлен, она поняла, что происходит.  
«Каратель» сбивал не повстанцев. Он уничтожал корабли Первого Ордена. Он сжигал целый флот.  
И когда над Татуином стало тихо, только летящие далеко друг от друга корабли повстанцев зависли, как в невесомости, словно время остановили, небеса снова окрасились — бирюзой, изумрудом и золотом.  
И Фрэнк Касл наклонился к Карен, стирая большими пальцами слезы, текущие у нее по щекам, и сказал хрипло:  
— Что ты плачешь, глупая? Ты же хотела чистые небеса... И это все, что я могу тебе подарить пока что — чистое небо. Держи, Карен...  
Мэтт оглядывался на небо, ловя тишину, и Джессика глядела вверх, в родное, несмотря ни на что, небо, окрашенное надеждой. «Каратель» тяжело парил надо всем, и два солнца золотили череп на его боку.  
Не Каратель — Фрэнк Касл снова был в небе, и они встречали закат под мирным небом, провожали два солнца к горизонту — благодаря ему. Симфония, игравшая на его капитанском мостике, взвивалась на высоту, заливала татуинский закат щемящим великолепием, и Карен поймала руки Джессики и Мэтта, чтобы и они услышали.  
И Карен смеялась сквозь слезы, и ее волосы золотились, как и все вокруг.  
— Лети, Фрэнк, — шепнула она. — Лети.


End file.
